


《就波特卡斯·D·艾斯在后大航海时代之复杂角色这一题目的田野调查素材整理》

by heirou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirou/pseuds/heirou
Summary: 本文为笔者回到十六世纪初的大航海时代，与波特卡斯·D·艾斯其人分别于多个时期直接接触，所收集的一手材料。
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

前言

本次田野调查为笔者回到十六世纪初的大航海时代，与波特卡斯·D·艾斯其人分别于多个时期直接接触，所收集的一手材料。  
“火拳”波特卡斯·D·艾斯，生于海元历1498年1月1日，于1518年被公开处刑。其时被称为海上皇帝的“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特率众攻上海军总部，以夺回波特卡斯为目的展开了极其惨烈的战斗，海军海贼俱伤亡甚众。这一场战役，史称“顶上战争”。同样参与顶上战争的，还有“草帽小子”蒙奇·D·路飞，即后来的海贼王，为后大航海时代画上句点的重要人物。  
波特卡斯之死，不仅是其个人的死亡，也牵动了伟大航路势力的巨大变动。白胡子海贼团在此役后基本彻底解散，许多成员也销声匿迹。与之相对的，是“黑胡子”米歇尔·蒂奇崛起、七武海解散及极恶世代的高度活跃。从此大海贼时代进入了后大海贼时代，以其时之动荡、枭雄辈出闻名。

声明：作者秉守时空穿越十原则，已安全返回当下时代。


	2. Day1 海元历1516年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间：海元历1516年，波特卡斯·D·艾斯加入白胡子海贼团两年，任二番队队长

Day1

波特卡斯·D·艾斯乘着他的火力快艇在海上飞驰，并四周扫视着。他已经和莫比迪克号失散两天了。  
“好饿好饿好饿好饿好饿好饿！”  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯皱了皱鼻子，手里窜起一束火苗，脸上的雀斑就像跟着闪烁不定的光源一同跃动起来。丰富的海上经验令他立刻开始思考解决方案，凝视着手里的火苗，思绪也在哔啵作响。这位年轻人不仅是新世界名气首屈一指的大海贼，亦是一位堪称全能的航海者。因此即便是以火力快艇独自从新世界航行到乐园，也没有倒在伟大航路混乱的气候和层出不穷的危险之下。

这便是我来到的第一个时间节点，波特卡斯的成年时期。我决定先接触人格完善的他，因为此时不太容易留下痕迹，但若素材收集得当，便可以较好把握后面的接触策略。

不过，本来打算低调的跟随其后，结果却把他卷进了时空跳跃自动形成的屏蔽层。屏蔽层，是因为刚刚结束跳跃的人会昏迷24-72小时，因此为保护而开启的场景模拟器。而刚刚结束昏迷的我，一睁眼便看到了那艘快艇。

……  
现在怎么办啊？我不会被吊销专员证吧？我的课题会泡汤吗？我会成为历史罪人吗？完蛋了吧？完蛋了吧？完蛋了吧？  
我一边疯狂地翻阅手册，一边静静等待着时空坍缩。但这个空间里唯一的声音就是波特卡斯的“好饿好饿好饿好饿”。  
哦，没有啊。

只要暂时不跟他接触，就可以了吧？

“喂——那边的人——”完了。我在心里吐出一句脏话。我整理了一下思路，决定不再逃避技术问题，改变策略，与他直接对话。

“你好！”我向着他用力地挥了挥手，“你是怎么进到这里来的？”

“我也不知道啊——请等一下，我靠过去。”  
他驾驶着火力快艇，蹭的窜到了我的船附近，溅起一片水花，但是神奇的没有泼到我身上。他对这艘快艇的掌控力可见一斑，其性格也果然如记载中一样：具有独特的道德标准和正常人一般的礼貌。  
一位没有什么知名怪癖的大海贼，究竟是为何会用“请”字呢？这也太夸张了吧。  
总之，我大致了解了情况。据他所说，他在一天晚餐后他跳上快艇，然后不知怎么的，四处就弥漫起大雾，等雾气散去时，莫比迪克号已经从视线中消失了。之后不论他怎么兜转，都找不到船的踪迹。生命卡也一拿出来就萎顿在手心。  
我心虚的看了一眼工作手册对屏蔽层的形容，这描述还真是挺全面的呢。  
“你又是怎么被困在这里的呢？”他问道。  
我在刚才已经查阅了地图，因此答复是同样误入这里。自己是一名附近岛屿的村民，出航接引回岛的船只，结果在这里迷失了。  
“那你可真是倒霉啊！”他爽朗地笑起来，“幸亏你遇到了我！”  
“莫非你知道怎样出去吗？”  
“不知道啊！”他一副理所当然的样子。真不愧是海贼啊，这算是职业性格吗？据说先后两任海贼王也均是类似的性格。莫非是祖上就缺根筋？  
总之，蒙混过去了。他并没有多问我的情况，我们将两艘船连接起来避免失散，然后开始想办法。说是想办法，其实大概再过24小时左右，这里的雾就会自然消散了。唯一的风险是，不知道会随着海流去到哪里。  
我瞥了一眼手腕上的置入式定位仪。大航海时代的地图非常完善，这要归功于草帽海贼团的航海士娜美，她以一己之力绘画出了当时的全部海图。并且这些海图在新奥哈拉一直受到良好保护，存留到了数百年之后。  
通过对比，我发现我们离一个不知名的岛屿已经很近。海流预测也显示可能在一段时间后抵陆。  
“话说回来，你有食物吗？我好饿啊！”他挑了挑眉，那是一张相当有凶劲的脸，他的表情亦不是很亲善。倘若不是我刚听过他说“请”，可能会出于保命考虑把罐头和身上的衣服扒了全都交出去。  
我与他分享了一部分的罐头，他道了声谢立刻狼吞虎咽的吃起来。我决定抓住这个机会做一些简略的调查。  
“你莫非是白胡子海贼团的成员吗？”  
“哈哈哈，这很明显吧。”他侧了侧身子，露出非常自豪的神情，向我展示背后的纹身，“不过你为什么完全不害怕？”  
“我们的岛屿也是白胡子海贼团的属岛呢，XXX岛。”  
“哦哦，原来是这样——老爹前阵子还在念叨那座岛的特产酒呢哈哈哈，不过被护士长和马尔科灌了三天的药就没再提了。”  
尽管是哥尔·D·罗杰与波特卡斯·D·露玖之子，他却称白胡子为老爹。历史上可查的内容只有他在被“白胡子”打败之后，加入了海贼团并在两年内被提拔为队长。却没有提及他与白胡子的个人关系。不过白胡子海贼团也闻名于奇有如老派黑帮一般的习惯，海贼团的成员会称船长为”老爹”。但实际关系如何，也很难断定。不过在”顶上战争”中的表现，以及他的遗言，可见白胡子海贼团内部凝聚力之强。想必他是真的非常尊敬船长。  
“听起来你们很亲近呢？”  
“白胡子海贼团的每个人跟老爹都很亲近啦，我们就像他的孩子一样！”  
我顿时起了兴趣，没有想到尊敬之外，竟然有这种说法。  
“孩子？”  
“对啊，白胡子海贼团的人都是不为世人所接受的家伙。老爹给了我们一个家，让我们有处可回。”  
我注意到他眼神中的热烈，以及说到“不为世人接受”时的微妙语气变化。是了，海贼王之子。这似乎是他的心结，仅仅提及相关的内容便出现了情绪波动。后期应该就此内容再多做一些调查，或许能反映他出海前期的一些行为模式。  
“老爹是世界上最伟大的人，所以我要让老爹成为海贼王。”  
说两句就开始夸起了船长，火拳艾斯，莫非真的把“白胡子”当作父亲吗？不过想想也是当然，如果我的亲生父亲留我母亲独自生产，还让我从出生便被鄙夷，我也会恨他恨的不行。大概是因为这种倾向，出现了对父亲的情结吧。  
“白胡子船长确实是非常伟大，我们的岛屿也一直受到他庇护才和平。我认为他作为秩序的守护者，某种程度上比这时代的开创者更为伟大呢。”我刻意提到了“开创者”，想观察他的反应。  
“呼……”  
睡着了。……睡着了？为什么会在别人说话还在吃罐头的时候睡着啊？？  
算了。  
遗憾的是，在把他叫醒之后，他便不停岔开话题。我没能再就这一话题深入下去。


	3. Day2 海元历1516年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间：海元历1516年，波特卡斯·D·艾斯加入白胡子海贼团两年，任二番队队长
> 
> 一场与海王类的战斗。

day2

我知道我完蛋了，死定了，申请的经费回去就退还，买来的装备立刻就转卖。

一觉醒来，我们，他妈的，飘到了，无风带。我知道时空定点很难，可是这也太他妈离谱了。为什么地图上有岛屿却他妈没有无风带？为什么岛屿附近会他妈有无风带？真是幸运啊，我这辈子还没见过海王类，它们在短短五百年内死了个干净。到我的时代，连骨灰都只能摸个影儿了。时代固然进步了，人类的实力也越来越强大。热武器，环境恶化，资源开掘，令这些海洋的王者接连倒下。

两艘小船在海面上静静浮停，艾斯是可以利用动力立刻离开这里，但是一旦启动动力，也会立刻扰动水里的海王类。

妈妈，just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger now……

“哈哈，这下有趣了！”  
“不有趣啊！！！！”我的眼泪要飙出来了。  
“啊，忘记了你很弱啊。”艾斯挠了挠头，“你那个船可不行……暂且到我的船上来吧？”他冲我伸出手，我深呼吸几次，扶着他的手迈了过去。就此抛弃了和我一起传送过来、做工刻意拙劣的小船。  
“抓紧了哦。”他侧过头，露出一个有点得意的笑容，“这艘快艇可是非——常——酷——的！别担心，一口气冲出去就好了。”  
我当然没有胆大包天的去抓他，而是半蹲下来抓住了船沿。实在不行，其实我还有一些基本的自保措施。但为了避免过分扰动，我只有被动型的设备。比如茧，顾名思义可以形成一个巨大的茧，等到穿梭器充能结束，直接自动返回。大不了就启动，一无所获也总比送命好。  
“好了，请开始吧。”我冲他点了点头，比了个大拇指。

他转了回去，我看见他的脚下腾起火焰，熏的我泪水直冒，但我拼命地擦着眼前，想看清楚他使用恶魔果实的样子。船以一种极高的比率开始攀升速度，甚至到了要飙起来的程度。我们不知道这片无风带有多大，这速度虽快，可冲出去之前，很可能就会有海王类送我们上路了。

“哗啦”

果不其然，水面开始波动。然后我便觉得自身的高度开始不断起伏，艾斯则像冲浪一样驾驶着快艇在暴动的水面穿行。  
但很快，我们被拦住了。  
因为三只巨大的像猫又像鱼的生物，停在了我们的正前方。  
“哇，是海猫，我还没吃过这个呢！”艾斯张大嘴巴，“你，等下不论发生什么都要抓紧船哦。”

“火拳——”  
下一刻，我就看到他一跃腾到半空，整个下身化作火焰。于是那个跳跃变成了飞行一般的动作。然后他一拧身攥紧右拳，冲中间的海猫击去。  
他的拳头瞬间也变成滔天的大火，以他的手臂为中心扩散成了比那海猫头部还要大的火球。而他脸上仍然挂着轻松，又有一点自傲的笑容。仿佛眼前的不是巨大生物，而是一只普通的小猫。而这也不是什么战斗，是他的一场秀。

那只海猫冒着热气倒了下去……还挺香的。  
波特卡斯·D·艾斯，不愧是本人选中的男人，太强了。不枉我冒着生命危险为你走一遭。我又比了个大拇指。  
他开始对付另外两只海猫，而我失神的凝视着那火焰。如同在半空中怒放的花朵，以极其恣肆的姿态扫平了眼前的一切。而艾斯本人也成为这花朵的一部分，我已经看不清他在哪里了。很难描绘那是怎样的一幅场景，太震撼了。  
当我着迷的时候，脚下却不太平静。  
回过神来的时候，眼前的参照物开始变小，船震颤起来，我离天空越来越近。我不敢低头，但我知道发生了什么。  
我的喉咙仿佛被什么扼住，已经发不出声音了，只能颤抖着牙齿更紧的抓住了船。如果这时候打开茧，我便会立刻进入休眠。或者，我也可以去下一个时间点。可是，要不要相信艾斯呢……？  
我看了一眼仍在绽放的火焰。  
算了，赌一把。我用力闭上了眼睛，应该没问题吧。我就觉得可以相信这个人。他身上所寄托的我的情感，比任何一个百年后的人都要深刻。尽管我们刚认识不到二十四小时——如果忽略我对他上千小时的研究的话。  
“艾斯！！！！！！”这可能是我有生以来喊得最响亮的一嗓子。  
他果然回过头来，在船下落的时候，我感觉船猛的一颤。是艾斯！他重新落回了船上。  
“抓住。”他说道，我听从。  
然后我便感到自己再一次腾空了。我瞪大眼睛，试图捕捉眼前的一切。恐惧和喜悦在心里同时迸发。他再一次化作火焰，裹挟着快艇向下飞跃。  
这一次距离够近，我得以看清。浑身冒汗，周身是令人难以忍受的热度，但是我无比清醒。  
他的眼神沉下去，与某种猫科动物重合，可是露出尖牙捕食的同时，嘴角又挂着狡黠的笑容。许多特质糅合在他身上，我不知道怎样概括。但我想大概野兽就是这样，任性而凶恶，又有如孩童。

一击送出，他翻回驾驶位。一手压着帽子，笑得更开心了。而我双腿发软，手依然攥的死紧。  
他低头看了一眼我抠的指尖冒血的手，说：“你很听话嘛。”  
我颤着牙齿回复：“因为你让我抓住啊。”  
他愣了一下，答以爽朗的大笑。

等到海上的风浪变得正常起来，我还沉浸在刚才的场景中。我蹲坐在船沿上，仰起头望着那头蜷曲的黑发出神。

“对了，你怎么知道我叫艾斯？”  
“怎么可能不知道……”我下意识的开口，然后立刻一个激灵清醒过来，“我是说，你很有名啊，火拳艾斯。就算不认得你的脸，看到果实能力也应该认出来了。”我试图圆谎。  
“你身上的指针应该和船丢了吧。这样我没法送你回去，先跟我去下一个岛吧？我想老爹他们应该在那里。”  
他没有理会我的谎言，不知道是否买账。但既然这么没有疑心的带我过去，应该没什么问题吧？于是我给出了肯定的答复。  
“对了，你叫什么？”  
“我叫阿法艾。”  
“好，阿法艾，坐稳了，要加速了哦——”


	4. Day3 海元历1516年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间：海元历1516年，波特卡斯·D·艾斯加入白胡子海贼团两年，任二番队队长
> 
> 与白胡子海贼团的相遇。

day3  
天刚亮起来的时候，我们见到了那座害死人的小岛，以及久候我们的莫比迪克号。如艾斯所料，他说其他人应该会在下一个岛屿等待他。  
“大家——”艾斯咧开嘴，用力挥手。我思考他是否对所有人都是这样打招呼。不过他面对白胡子海贼团，似乎比面对我时牙龈露得更多一些，“趁我不在居然开宴会！”  
我的脑子又开始宕机，我没料到幸福（痛苦）来得这么快。白胡子海贼团，无疑是个有分量的海贼团。且不提其主船就有千余人的体量及十六个小队长，在大航海时代的重要影响，光船长一人就够我写上十万篇报告了。  
问什么问题？怎么问？问谁？如何恰当的对话？这些人没一个好惹，许多吓哭小孩的传说原型依然来自这个时代。我眼前就像一个埋了同等重量炸药的庞大素材库。  
“这是阿法艾，说是附近岛的村民出海引航。但我觉得她是骗我的！”艾斯拖着我走到炸药，啊不素材库面前，用力地拍了拍我的肩膀。  
“嗯对大家好，我是阿法……啥？”  
我回过神来瞪大了眼睛，随即意识到所有人的目光都落在了我身上。或凶狠或好奇，无一例外的气势惊人。总之……这压力可比课题答辩的时候大多了。  
我早知道会被揭穿，可是没有料到这么突然。我有数套无数次演练行之有效的方案，是研究所层层面试选拔出来具备应变能力的优秀人才，可是此时此刻我的脑子里只剩下一串缓慢僵硬飘过的文字：

完了完了完了完了完了完了完了完了。

脑袋里警铃大作，空气里弥漫着尴尬的沉默。大海啊大海，你为什么凶残而又冷漠。我心冰冷，我……  
“咕啦啦啦啦啦！”一个留着奇怪胡须、体格异于常人的老人忽然大笑起来。他坐在众人中间，像一座山。而其他人皆如丛丛的树木环绕着他，“那还要把她带到这里来吗？为什么不在路上解决了。”  
我立刻意识到，这便是“白胡子”爱德华·纽盖特。就算认不出别的特征，这众星捧月的座位和胡子，绝不可能是别人。  
“啊，因为她给我吃的东西了！所以是个好家伙。”艾斯露出了与他面容相当不符的灿烂笑容，这种笑容我尚未在他这儿见识过。他跟我相处的短暂时间，笑容虽然友好，但还是凶，总是皱着眉头。但此时他全无防备，展眉笑了起来。平白让我想起楼下的博士生，搞理论物理的，同龄人都成了圆滑的社会人，那家伙却总是一派天真的谈论理想和真知。我曾经见过他翻了通宵文献之后，红着眼睛笑得像个白痴。大概就是这种表情。  
雀斑在阳光下跳舞。  
他肯定和那个博士生完全不同，他见过的东西比我要多，比任何一个现代温室里的人都要多。何况他还是黄金罗杰的儿子，赏金天价的恶人，无疑是众人攻歼的对象。为什么还会露出这样的笑容呢？他的理想要有多庞大，才能在这一切中令他天真？  
“是这样啊。既然艾斯这样说，那便不需担心了，孩子们，继续宴饮吧！”  
老人毫不怀疑，一举酒杯。我感到身上的压力突然解除了，那种被注视的感觉也淡了。不过依然有不少人打量着这边。  
而我尽管很想收集素材，却也不敢多打量老人。如果被当作有敌意，十个我都不够造的。我松开了手心的按钮，那是我仅有的自保途径，而我深刻的意识到，科研人员低估了这帮人的恐怖程度。  
倒不是说武力……只是，气势太可怕了。  
但是做这项任务的重要要求之一，就是心态好。我心态很好，所以我选择装作无事发生。

天色渐渐暗下来，海贼们的宴会仍在继续。  
他们在沙滩上点起篝火，像一簇簇近在眼前的太阳。海上，色彩向着远处延伸，而更近的地方则在日暮中晕散开来，又保留着鲜艳。云被剥成数个层次，与白日里处不大好的水面交融。礁石和风也不再碰撞，而是沉默的相望着，等候夜晚到来。这些变化令我想起梦境，在将醒未醒的时刻，一切被柔焦覆盖，但那份真实也不容忽视。

“艾斯。”我拿出最大的勇气喊他，他嘴里叼着一块肉回过头，“我真的是岛上的居民。”  
“不可能啦。”他扯了扯嘴角，我见过这表情，他在把我吓的差点扒裤子的时候就是这种表情，有所图谋的样子，“那个岛以不饮酒闻名，很特别吧。”  
“操。”我目瞪口呆的吐出一个字。  
这个人一直一副“我用拳头思考“的样子，令我完全放松了警惕，没有想过他会出这样的花招。  
“不过没关系啦，这不重要。”他把酒杯塞到我手里，“喝酒比较重要！”  
“这怎么会不重要呢，万一我是什么危险人物之类的！万一我是海军呢？”话是脱口而出的，而我随即意识到自己说了多么蠢的话。  
“危险人物？你？”他挑了挑眉，眉心依然微微皱起，这似乎是他的习惯，不论什么表情都是这样。“喂，以藏，你说她像危险人物吗？”一个妆容艳丽的和服美人朝这边看过来，大概就是以藏，露出很不耐烦的表情，“像。”然后他（或者她？）说出了我能想象到最刻薄的话，“我恐怕这人的脑袋随时会蠢的炸掉。”  
“哇，光听着我都要被烧伤了！别这么刻薄啊以藏。“一个顶着飞机头的大叔——请原谅我的用词，我现在有些醉了，正在尽自己最大的努力记述——拍了拍我的肩膀，我险些整个人跪趴下去。我在后来的对话中得知这是另一位队长，四番队队长萨奇。  
“所以你们是怎么遇到的来着？”“是在一片生命卡和磁力都失效的海域，我看到她也在那里飘，就一起带着了。毕竟看她哪儿也去不了的样子。”  
“还真是助人为乐啊艾斯。”萨奇揶揄道，艾斯只是又撕下一口肉，笑了两声以作回应。  
酒过三巡，我的脑子已经糊成一片，最后的理智控制着我不要把茧按出来当海洋球玩儿。这群海贼有着奇异的能力，让人感到纯粹的放松和快活。

太酷了！

然而，五分钟后，这群很酷的人开始把筷子一端插在自己的鼻孔里，另一端插在嘴里做出各种超出人体极限的鬼脸。  
……  
是不是精神压力过大会让人返祖？

研究院的生活本就比一般人要更冷清一些。而且经过三个月的封闭集训，由于保密条例我没能在离开前去见朋友，而只是和同事喝了一顿留给我一白天头痛的临别宴。精神确实是放纵过了，但着实说不上放松。但是，在一个陌生的地方，和一群陌生的人，我竟找到了熟悉又鲜见的舒适感。  
这群家伙，好像什么都不在乎，除了快乐。  
我不由想，如果我不是一个来客，而属于这个时空就好了。当然，也只是想一想。  
好酷啊，好神奇啊。真不敢相信自己真的在这里了。和自己文献里见过无数次、有名或无名的人们并肩坐在篝火旁碰杯。他们不知道我是谁，没有任何原因，却在这里与我分享酒和肉，而与我交流时，同与他们的兄弟交流并无二致。  
“这就是宴会啊！”不知是谁喊了一嗓子，还夹带两个字破了音。然后所有人像听到口号似的开始纷纷干杯，大笑着狂饮。

到现在，我依然觉得自己在这里参加宴会这件事情，非常莫名其妙。当然了，喝晕了头还要开光脑记录，也是我始料未及的困难。


End file.
